Valentines Barbeque Party
by PurplePassiongurl
Summary: Oh this is a oneshot light fluff SonAmy story enjoy!


**Hey I hope you like my ONE SHOT fluffed up Sonic and Amy story, it was my first attempt at creating a fanfiction and this is what I finally produced.**

**Valentines Barbeque Party**

**It was an extremely hot day at the Thorndyke's residents and they were enjoying the summer sun. They were organising a special Barbeque for Valentines Day.**

"**Sonic are you going to help me carry these coal packs? Chris asked squeakily **

"**Yeah sure Chris …holds on a sec" Sonic answered quickly, as he dashed across the open lawn to help his friend with the heavy loads.**

**Amy skipped in holding bags of shopping she spotted the two working and made a general fuss.**

"**Hey are you guys gonna help a damsel in distress right now" Amy questioned**

**Sonic sighed as he looked into the emerald eyes of his opposite friend; she gave him a wry smile as she brushed past him pretending she was being ignored.**

**Sonic zipped away from Chris's side and approached Amy in split seconds.**

"**So Ms Pink One why the annoyed expression, can't I help someone else for once huh?" he quizzed (knowing it was the best way to stir her patience)**

**She gave him a dissatisfied look and held her head up high as she rejoined Ella in the kitchen, she was completely fed up with Sonic's rebellious attitude and ignored his answer.**

………………………………………………………………………………………

"**Hey Tails do you think that we can see Chris's house from up here? Cream squealed joyfully as she swooped through the air lightly.**

"**Well I'm not really sure why don't you dip down and have a little closer look" Tails suggested as he chuckled happily about the unique idea.**

"**Cheese do you think we can? Cream questioned further **

**Cheese answered with his usual(non any language)**

"**Hookyoooo" in his high pitch voice**

"**Hey Cream your flying has improved greatly" Tails exclaimed as he watched his friend dip down through the air and then elegantly up again by his side.**

**She beamed impressed with her own flying efforts.**

**They glided along at average speed looking down at the city below.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"**Errr…… maybe you should use one pack Dad" Chris gulped as he watched his Dad pour in the coals into the barbeque, then opening another.**

**Sonic was lying down comfortably on a tree branch staring down at the work below him. Together Tanarka, Chris, Ella and Chuck had set up several tables to place food and drink on for the party.**

**There were also red and white balloons and pink confetti on the ground for added decoration.**

**He had mostly been concentrating on Amy when she appeared on the lawn waiting for a chance to talk to her, but the one time she had looked up at him sitting on the branch she had refused to look up again. **

**Amy had previously been blowing the balloons and scattering confetti passionately as if it was a game, then she had seen Sonic staring at her with apologetic eyes but her sympathy had left her for that day (especially for anyone blue and spiky) and she had plainly concentrated on her job.**

**Sonic gave up and stared at the sky as he spotted Rouge drawing in with Knuckles firmly holding onto her arms.**

"**Hey buddy, how's life? he aimed at Knuckles as a huge grin appeared on the Red Echidna's face.**

"**Just swell" he blurted out with no intention, embarrassed to know that Rouge was in hearing distance( above holding him) and now definitely knowing from mouth he enjoyed her company.**

"…**and you Rouge? Sonic asked**

"**Peachy oh and don't think I was with the Knucklehead all that time I just spotted him, dragging himself along the alley. He claimed he was on his on his way to this barbeque……. I said 'you remembered' he said 'yes and' I said ' your way too slow for a snail… you should ask Sonic for speeding lessons any time' and I instantly pick up the guy and he complains saying ' I hate air travel' I answer ' If you can't walk it, fly it! And that shut up Knux till now.**

"**Ggggrrrrr…. do you know how much patience you need to stay with this BAT!**

**Knuckles slowly growled then shouted.**

" **Oh funny enough I was having the same feeling about you…but your cute when your angry…and its Valentines day come on loosen up, no need to argue now" Rouge answered soothingly.**

**She quickly placed Knuckles on the ground and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Knuckles went rose pink in his face; he was astonished by Rouges reaction and turned to see Sonic scoffing laughter through his hand.**

**Rouge walked away from the two casually as she approached Amy to talk about guys.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"**Hey we are almost home Cream two more trees to pass" Tails pointed out.**

**Cream nodded her head obediently as she saw the Thorndyke's house come into view.**

**They swooped down together landing in the centre of the garden.**

**Chris greeted them as he noticed Cream was holding large bunches of pink flowers**

"**Wow there pretty Cream… they certainly suit the day" he smiled**

**Tails drifted off as Cream got into a deep conversation with Chris about her adventure with Tails.**

**The barbeque had officially started music was blazing, smoked lifted up into the air as the flame of the barbeque cooked succulent sausages on the fire.**

**Amy sat on a chair next to Cream eating a large plate of assorted salads.**

"**Amy are you okay you have been scowling a lot today" Cream asked Amy quietly**

"**No I'm fine just got a little headache from all that cooking" she lied.**

**Amy was on her last straw with her patience with Sonic and one more sight of him would probably burst her into flames.**

**Sonic was well across the other side of the garden eating a hot dog while talking to Chris and Danny.**

"**Hey this barbeque is great Chris I think it was a good idea" Danny exclaimed**

**Chris blushed then replied with "Don't thank me, thank my actress Mum, she's the one who had the passion for it"**

**Sonic listened with his eyes closed as he munched the remains of his fourth hotdog.**

**Mr Tanarka approached them with a plate of cocktail sticks (yes your typical cheese and pineapple trash) Danny took a handful, while Chris took a couple.**

**It was mid-afternoon everyone was enjoying themselves.**

**Rouge played a board game with Tails and Knuckles, while Frances made flower chains with Cream and Cheese scampered along dangling them around the people's necks.**

**It was a great day and as it began to get dark the sun slowly set laying layers of crimson light on the horizon.**

**Amy felt like she was going to break down into tears as she stared across at the spot Sonic was previously sitting at...**

"**Amy why the long face? Chris asked her curiously**

**Amy felt like hammering the brains out of this boy because he should of understood her pain about her falling love relationship with Sonic(since the whole day was to mark lovers anniversaries and they even celebrated the day with a barbeque)**

**She took a deep breath held out her hand( and if she had really lost all her patience a Piko Piko Hammer or two would have appeared) and gave Chris a sad look. She jerked her head away from him and mumbled "Where's Sonic? With regrets she thought Chris would start picking on her but Chris was kinder and simpler minded.**

"**He went for a run" he replied then walked off into the falling darkness of the mansion veranda.**

………………………………………………………………………………………

"**Tails what do I do? Sonic sighed as he looked across at his friend who was flying above him as he ran.**

"**About what Sonic? Tails nagged subtly**

"**Well nah…..you are my best bud but no need to concern you I need to think" Sonic said softly at that same moment he zoomed off in a flush of wind. Tails knew that he would never catch up with Sonic at this speed and drifted off in the opposite direction(towards the mansion).**

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Amy was walking down the street having all these mixed feelings in her head. She had insisted to Cream, Chris and the others she wanted some fresh air by herself.**

"**I bet they wanted me to stay because they wanted me to help pack up……..humph they don't care! Amy shouted to herself then she stopped. She looked up at the silvery moonshine and thought that maybe she should give up on Sonic and fighting Eggman.**

**She walked slowly into the deep woods, it was getting extremely dark but she was losing all conscience of danger. Every second she would sigh ashamed with her love efforts. "I will never think about the colour blue again after today" she said while she dropped on a lump of grass she came across and looked at the steady lake in the foreground.**

**A blue blur darted across the opposite lake bank, she became hysterically alerted and had second thoughts about her being by herself in the night.**

"**Are my eyes deceiving me or did I just see a flash of ultramarine blue dart across the other bank" Amy thought to herself and as she struggled to get up she felt something warm standing behind her.**

"**Sonic" she cried as she fell into him when she looked up she realised he was hugging her tightly.**

"**Amy I'm real sorry about today, did I upset you?**

"**A little" she replied**

"**Well" he said as he loosened his embrace "I gotta talk to you" he hesitated**

**(This was pretty strange for Sonic who had the biggest ego and was not to far off in the confidence department.) **

**He let go of her and flopped down nearby the lump of grass she was sitting on.**

**Amy joined him hoping Sonic was going to tell her something _Erotically Romantic._**

**She loved looking into his deep Boyd an yellow eyes as they twinkled slightly in the dark of the night.**

**He took a deep sigh as he began to fidget "Amy I have known you for a long time and I don't want our friendship to break" he started**

"**Who said anything about us breaking our friendship? She quizzed**

"**Amy you have done so much for me in the past, while I don't show true gratitude towards you………." he added, he continued to fidget in his position.**

**Amy noticed this and got slightly agitated but she continued to smile brightly at her one 'true blue love'.**

**Sonic had potentially given up speaking and was staring across at the water.**

"**Sonic you don't need to talk about yourself like that when I already remember the past we have shared together" Amy said calmly she paused.**

"**You're the kind of guy that every girl would love, being a hero and all…… adds to your fame" she stopped and pressed her knees closer into her chest**

"**Sonic I guess I have gained that same 'my kinda hero passion'but still nothing's going to change how I feel about you" Amy finished.**

**Sonic had stopped fidgeting and was studying Amy's mouth trying his best to listen to her speech.**

"**Maybe I am too overwhelming and that I should focus on our good friendship instead of relationship then………………" Sonic was leaning in extremely close seconds past as Amy felt Sonics mouth press on hers, his arms began to wrap around her body as the erotic moment seemed everlasting. **

**Amy felt like melting at that very moment as she felt her favourite hero's muscular arms firmly hold her in a romantic embrace.**

**All her anger for him had lifted and she felt comfortable laying her head gently on Sonic's as he held her lovingly. **

**They both sat on the lake bank staring at the moon and they knew that this was the best Valentines day they had spent together in a long time.**

**THE END.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well did you like that it was a one shot, light fluff kind of thing thankyou for reading oh and please review.


End file.
